The Uchiha Clan Renewed
by Reno's-Kaira
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if there was someone in the Uchiha clan that Itachi never killed. Well, sit back and read to find out. Ariana Uchiha comes back to Konoha village after being away for awhile with her friend Eric. She has to find Sasuke bef
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto… the characters of Naruto are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto… I am just borrowing them for my fan fiction…..I only own a few DVDs and a few mangas. I do however own Ariana, Eric, and any other character that I create as well as the storyline… Please do not steal my fan fiction… I have worked really hard on it in order to share it with everyone.**

**Author Notes: **_**… denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; … denotes scene changes; denotes notes at the bottom of the chapter**

**Chapter 1**

A girl about the age of seventeen with long black hair was perched in one of the tall trees that surrounded the peaceful village below her. She smiled as her black as night eyes scanned the village for the one person she was looking for. She also hoped that when she found her prey that he would be happy to see her, in a sense.

"Where can he be at?" the girl asked herself as she reached up and adjusted her Konoha Leaf headband.

She soon jumped down from her perch and landed on the ground with catlike reflexes. She brushed the dust from her clothes as she stood back up. She was wearing a red shirt with a symbol that looked like a hot air balloon on the back. Her ebony hair stood out against the color of her shirt. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail to keep it out of her dark eyes. She also wore blue shorts with a small pouch strapped to her right thigh. And on her feet she wore the traditional ninja sandals.

The girl once again sighed as she looked up at the wooden barricade that wrapped around the village in front her. She just hoped that the person she was looking or was there.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said as she walked towards the village. "It's good to be home."

The girl was almost to the gates of Konoha when she head a male voice come from behind her.

"Where are you going, Ariana?" the voice asked.

Ariana stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice. She smiled slightly as she turned around to look at the owner of the male voice.

"You know exactly why I am here, Eric. I need to find my cousin before Itachi does," she said back to her visitor.

Eric slowly stepped out from behind one of the trees beside Ariana. He had short, messy black hair. His eyes were a crystalline blue color. His skin was slightly tanned just like Ariana's. As for Eric's clothes, he was wearing just a black tank top and black shorts with his shuriken pouch strapped to his left thigh. He too wore the traditional ninja sandals on his feet.

Eric just sighed as he walked up to Ariana. He could see the desperation in her dark colored eyes.

"Then I will help you find Sasuke, Ari. But don't be too surprised if he tries to kill you," Eric said as he started walking towards Konoha.

"I know," Ariana said as she quickly followed after her friend and traveling companion.

Ariana quickly fell into step next to Eric. She smiled to herself as they both walked through the gates of their home village. They both walked down the street. Ariana could feel everyone staring at her and Eric like they were some sort of disease or something.

The people in the streets all stopped what they were doing and watched Ariana and Eric. Some of the people even started talking amongst themselves as they walked past.

"Isn't that Ariana Uchiha and Eric Kataki?" one villager asked.

Another villager slowly nodded her head and said, "Yeah it is. But weren't they reported as being killed a few years back?"

Ariana stopped Eric from going any further. She slowly turned around and looked at the people gathered behind them.

"What are you doing now, Ari?" Eric asked her.

Ariana didn't answer Eric as she slowly approached the crowd of people. She stopped a few feet away from them.

"You all heard wrong," Ariana yelled at them. "Eric and I have always been alive and well over the last few years."

The villagers all stepped back from Ariana. They all knew what the Uchiha clan was capable of doing. They all soon went back to what they were doing previously.

Eric walked up to Ariana and laid a hand on her shoulder. He slowly pulled her away from the others. They really needed to talk to someone about where Sasuke was at.

"Come on, Ari. We don't have time to deal with them. Let's go and see the Hokage about your cousin," he said to her as he once again pulled Ariana down the small street.

Ariana just followed Eric quietly. She let her mind drift back to when her and Itachi were kids.

_Begin Flashback_

_Ariana followed Itachi around all the time. She really looked up to her older cousin. At one point in her life she wanted to be a great ninja just like him._

"_Come on, Itachi. Please help me learn how to use the Sharingan," a young Ariana begged her cousin._

_Itachi looked down at Ariana and smiled. He knew that she wouldn't leave him alone until he did. For some odd reason, he liked helping Ariana learn her ninja skills more than helping his own little brother, Sasuke._

"_Alright. Let's go, Ari," Itachi said to his cousin._

_Ariana jumped up and down excitedly. She was so happy that her older cousin was going to help her with their family blood trait._

_Itachi rolled his eyes as he watched his cousin. He could tell that he was going to have problems with getting her to concentrate on the matter at hand. He then started walking away from his hyperactive cousin._

_When Ariana finally calmed down, she realized that Itachi was walking away from her. She quickly ran after her cousin._

"_Wait for me, Itachi," Ariana yelled as she finally caught up to him._

_End Flashback_

"Why cousin?" she asked herself as her and Eric came to a stop in front of a set of double doors.

Eric could tell that Ariana was deep in thought about something probably having to do with her childhood. He then looked back at the doors and sighed slightly.

"Hokage," Eric called out as he knocked on the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto… the characters of Naruto are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto… I am just borrowing them for my fan fiction…..I only own a few DVDs and a few mangas. I do however own Ariana, Eric, and any other character that I create as well as the storyline… My friend Kanny owns Yue, I am just borrowing Yue for my story…. Please do not steal my fan fiction… I have worked really hard on it in order to share it with everyone.**

**Author Notes: **_**… denotes flashbacks, dreams, and nightmares**_**; … denotes scene changes; denotes notes at the bottom of the chapter**

**Chapter 2**

The door to the Hokage's office slowly opened. Both Eric and Ariana looked on as the double doors completely opened. Both of them were surprised to see someone other than the Hokage answering their knocks.

The person who answered the door just stared up at the older teenagers before him. H smiled when he recognized who they were.

"Well, if it isn't Ariana Uchiha and Eric Kataki," the person before the teenagers said. "What brings you two back to Konoha?"

Ariana looked away from the older ninja in front of them. She looked down at the ground. She sighed hard as she looked back up at the man before her and Eric.

"I'm looking for Sasuke Master Kakashi," Ariana whispered as she let her head hang.

The older ninja, now known as Kakashi, looked back and forth between Eric and Ariana. He only had one eye showing while his ninja headband covered the other. His silver hair stood straight up on his head.

"He's busy training near the ninja memorial, Ariana," Kakashi said to her.

Ariana nodded her head as she took off towards the training grounds where the ninja memorial was at. She really needed to find Sasuke.

Eric watched as Ariana ran off towards the place where Kakashi said Sasuke was at. Once Ariana was out of sight, Eric looked back at Kakashi with a worried look on his face.

Kakashi noticed the worried look on Eric's face. He stepped aside so Eric could walk into the Hokage's office.

"Don't' worry, Eric. Ariana will be okay," he said to the young ninja. "Now come on in and report to the new hokage on what you and Ariana have been doing."

Eric nodded his head as he walked past Kakashi and into the office. Eric then looked up and saw a blond-headed woman staring back at him with big brown eyes. He bowed slightly to the woman before him.

"Lady Hokage, I am Eric Kataki," he said to the woman as he looked back up at her. "I have news of what Ariana Uchiha and I have found out during our travels regarding the Akatsuki."

The woman smiled up at Eric. She motioned for Eric to stand up straight. She smiled even more as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

Eric straightened up his back as he once again looked at the hokage. His blue eyes grew wide as he soon realized who the new hokage was.

"Lady Tsunade," he whispered.

Tsunade smiled as she continued to look at Eric. She was wondering how long it was going to take Eric to recognize her.

"It is good to see you again too, Eric," she said back to him. "So, tell me what you and Ariana Uchiha have been doing."

Eric nodded his head as he began to tell Tsunade and Kakashi all about what he and Ariana had been doing and what they had been through on their travels. He also told Tsunade and Kakashi how he had almost lost Ariana to the Akatsuki a couple of months back. 

"While I was fighting with the Akatsuki to get Ariana back, she found out that Itachi is out to harm his brother and use Naruto to destroy the village. Not to mention what Yue did to Ariana's mind while they had her," he said to both Tsunade and Kakashi.

Kakashi just looked at Eric with a worried glance. He could only imagine what Yue had done to his niece's mind. He leaned back up against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest as he thought about what Ariana had been through since she was younger. What he couldn't figure out was how Yue and Itachi had gotten their hands on Ariana to begin with. He then looked over at Eric and Tsunade.

"How did Ariana fall into Yue and Itachi's hands to begin with, Eric?" he asked the young ninja.

Eric looked over at Kakashi with a sad look shining in his crystalline blue eyes. He was wondering when one of them would get around to asking him that question. He sighed slightly as he looked back down at the floor.

"We had come across Yue and Itachi a few months back. Ari chased after them before I could stop her. I followed after them as best as I could but they were long gone," he said to both Kakashi and Tsunade. "I really don't know what happened after that because she was gone for about two months after that. But when I did find her, she only had one thing on her mind and that was to find Sasuke and Naruto."

Tsunade sat behind her desk as she looked at Eric and Kakashi. She could tell that Eric wasn't telling them everything about what had happened to Ariana. She got up and walked around to the front of her desk and looked right into Eric's eyes.

"What are you hiding from us, young Eric Kataki?" she asked in a calm tone.

Eric sighed once more as he answered the lady hokage, "Ariana's attitude towards everything had changed. She has also been losing control of her anger and using the Sharingan more."

meanwhile

Ariana continued running towards the training grounds. She really needed to get there before something happened to Sasuke. She soon came to a stop on the outskirts of the training grounds. She smiled when she saw her cousin training. She walked towards Sasuke with a smile on her face.

"Long time, no see, Sasuke," she called out to the black-haired boy.

The boy turned and looked in Ariana's direction with red eyes. He grinned to himself as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"If it isn't my cousin. What brings you back to the village, Ariana?" he asked.

Ariana returned her cousin's grin as she walked towards him. She quickly noticed how much Sasuke had grown up since she saw him last. She smiled slightly as she realized that he was starting to look more like Itachi.

"I came to see how you were doing, Sasuke," she said as she stopped in front of her cousin.

Sasuke just looked up at Ariana as his eyes quickly returned back to their normal black color. He continued to stare up at Ariana as he saw the worried look in her own black eyes. He could tell that she was hiding something from him.

"What's wrong, Ari?" he asked in a worried and exasperated tone.

Ariana quickly looked away from her cousin as she sat down on the ground. She felt Sasuke kneel down beside her. She looked up into Sasuke's eyes as she took a deep breath before getting the courage to tell Sasuke about Itachi.

"He's coming back to kill you and take some kid named Naruto," she said just above a whisper.

Sasuke just looked at Ariana with wide eyes as he realized who she was talking about.

"Itachi," he said with malice seeping into his voice.

Ariana just nodded her head. She knew that her cousin was going to get angry when she told him about Itachi coming back to the Hidden Leaf village. She then looked away from Sasuke once more.

"You're brother isn't alone, Sasuke. Yue Mizrahi is with him," she said as she looked at her cousin.

Sasuke just stared at Ariana. He knew who she was talking about but he didn't want to believe it. He knew that Yue had helped Itachi destroy their clan. He could feel his anger begin to rise as he slowly got to his feet and turned his back on Ariana.

"Where are they, Ariana?" he asked angrily.

Ariana continued to look away from Sasuke as she answered her cousin, "I don't know where they're at. I haven't seen them since I met back up with Eric a couple of months ago."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Ariana. He had caught the distressed tone in his cousin's voice.

"What happened, Ari?" he asked her as concern once again slipped into his voice.

Ariana just shook her head as she looked back up at Sasuke with tears shining in her dark eyes. She then suddenly launched herself at Sasuke and wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin's waist and started to cry on Sasuke's shirt.

"They hurt me bad, Sasuke," she mumbled into her cousin's chest. Ariana then pulled away from Sasuke and looked up into his onyx eyes. She really wanted to tell him what his brother and Yue had done to her but it was as if something was preventing her from doing so.

Sasuke just looked down at Ariana with a worried look in his eyes. He knew it had to be bad if Ariana was acting like this. It was uncommon for an Uchiha to be this scared of something. He gently placed his right hand on Ariana's back to try and console his cousin.

"It will be okay, Ari. Let's go and see the hokage. She should be able to help us," he said.

Ariana slowly nodded her head as she got to her feet. She then let Sasuke lead her back to the hokage's office. She shivered slightly as a cold chill ran down her back. 'Not now. Not them,' she thought to herself as her and Sasuke continued walking.

just outside the village

A girl, with bluish black hair with pink highlights slightly hiding her ninja headband that had the Hidden Leaf symbol on it with a line through it and wearing a short red and black Akatsuki kimono with red clouds on it and blue ninja sandals up to her knees, was watching the two people walking through the village below the tree she stood in. She continued to watch them with her baby soft pink eyes as she smiled as the slight breeze blew her hair into her eyes. She reached up and moved her hair out of her eyes as she looked at the man standing beside her.

"So what do you think, Itachi?" she asked the man.

The man standing beside woman smiled as he trained his red eyes on the two people walking below them. He was wearing a black and red Akatsuki kimono with red clouds on it. He also had on a Konoha Leaf headband with a link through it on his forehead just like the girl. He then turned and looked over at the girl with an evil smile.

"Let's go, Yue," he said as he jumped down from their tree and started walking away.

The girl known as Yue smiled even more as she too jumped down and followed after Itachi. She soon fell into step beside him. And together the two of them headed towards the gates of Konoha village.


End file.
